


Dancin'

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Deceit joins him, Not meant to be serious, Remus chills out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Logan thinks he's found a way to silence Remus and his intrusive thoughts, but he hasn't tested it yet. Now seems as good a time as any...





	1. Chapter 1

“There has to be a way to shut him up!” Roman looked like he was about to murder his brother, Thomas’s warnings be damned!

“Oh what’s wrong, Brother dearest?” Remus grinned as he hung from the ceiling. “I’m just doing what I’m meant to do. You can’t fault me for that, can you? Hey! Did you guys know that there’s a type of frog that lives primarily in elephant poo? Ha! Imagine living in poo!”

And sadly... Remus was able to send that particular image and accompanying thoughts to every side’s mind. Virgil groaned and pulled his hoodie up while the others shook their heads to dislodge the thoughts.

“I might have a way to silence him,” Logan said, “It’s a theory at this point, but all research I’ve done has very favorable towards it. I just haven’t haven’t had any time to test-”

“Whatever!” Virgil threw his hood back, looking frazzled. “Just go ahead and do it!”

“Yeah, kiddo! That would be great!” Patton nervously clung to a pillow on the couch. “He keeps making me think of dead kittens and I’m about to start crying!”

“Very well, commence the experiment,” Logan summoned a speaker and his phone. He tapped at the screen a few times and then held the speaker up to be closer to Remus.

_Get up on the floor,_  
_Dancin’ all night long._  
_ Get up on the floor,_  
_ Dancin’ til the break of dawn!_

Music poured from the speaker, and Remus froze. He slowly turned to look at the speaker Logan was holding up, tilting his head in confusion. He lowered himself to the ground and walked closer, still looking confused and a little disoriented. His eyes fluttered and he began to sway slightly.

“Logan, what are you doing?!” Roman whispered loudly, looking at Remus in amazement and worry. This... Remus had never acted like this before.

“It was English playwright and poet William Congreve who said it best,” Logan replied, turning the volume up slightly. “‘Music hath charms to soothe a savage beast’...”

Remus has raised his arms up and was swaying and rocking his hips to the music. His expression was one of calm and bliss, but he almost looked like he was in a trance. Patton had set the pillow down, watching the other side curiously.

The beat dropped on the song, and Remus began to dance erratically and slightly provocatively, removing his sash and tossing it aside. Patton covered his eyes and quickly ducked out of the room. Virgil and Roman walked over to stand next to Logan, both shocked at what they were saying.

“So all this time... all we needed to do was play music?” Virgil didn’t sound convinced. “No way, that makes no sense-”

“Hush, Virgil,” Roman put his hand up. “As long as the Duke isn’t saying or doing anything weird, I’ll take it.”

The music continued and Remus continued to dance. An odd green disco ball had appeared, showering everyone in green dots of light and illuminating Remus’s impromptu dance floor. Suddenly, the lights began to alternate between green and yellow. That was the only warning the Sides got before Deceit appeared, minus his cape, and with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Deceit said nothing to the others, instead joining Remus to the music. His dance was far more elegant, swaying and moving like the snake he was. He removed his hat and tossed it aside, seeming to lose himself in the music.

When the song finally stopped looping and fell silent, the two Dark Sides realized that their audience was gone, and they were alone. Deceit blinked and shook his head as if to clear it. Remus simply fell to the ground, exhausted from his dancing.

“Hey Dee,” he smiled up at the other. “Did you know there was a plague that caused people to dance themselves to death?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did this idea come from? No idea. I just wanted to make the slimy boy and the snakey boy dance and have fun. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this. Also, the song used is Dancin' by Aaron Smith (Krono Remix)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot! Why is there another chapter? Song used is Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji

It was another situation that allowed Logan to put his newfound knowledge to good use. This time Deceit had been the one to rear his ugly head during a meeting with Thomas. Deceit was trying to make Thomas lie to his friends again, and the other Sides were not having it. Still, Deceit was making a very good point, and Thomas was beginning to reluctantly agree.

Logan summoned the speaker once again and chose a different song on his phone. The Sides were silenced as the slow music began to play.

_I don't want a friend (just me)_   
_ I want my life in two (my life in two)_   
_ Just one more night_   
_ Waiting to get there_   
_ Waiting for you (all night)_   
_ I'm done fighting all night (waiting for you)_

Deceit looked confused once again, but his expression shifted into a dreamy smile. He began to sway to the music, moving away from the other sides. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes as he danced.

Thomas looked at Logan in confusion, opening his mouth to ask what was going on. Logan pressed a finger to his lips and then pointed at the speaker. Thomas still looked confused, but then he turned to watch Deceit. A yellow spotlight appeared over the snake Side, but it soon split in two with one yellow and one green.

Remus appeared and sauntered over to Deceit, wearing a matching expression. He took Deceit into his own arms and the two Sides began to dance together. Patton looked at the two Sides with a smile, thinking them cute. Roman just looked weirded out at the sight of his brother dancing with the snake, and Logan continued to watch them while holding the speaker.

Virgil.. well, he was another mess altogether. He listened to the lyrics and felt an odd feeling in his stomach.

_Give me reasons we should be complete_   
_ You should be with him, I can't compete_   
_ You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well_   
_ Can't you see? (Can't you see?)_

Yes, Deceit and Remus had been the ones Virgil had grown up with. Deceit had refused to allow the other Dark Sides near Virgil, so it had just been the three of them. It hadn’t been so bad. Deceit had been the one to take care of him when he was sick, to help him find his way as one of Thomas’s Sides, to reassure him when his own anxiety pulled him down into a pit.

And Virgil had left them when things had gotten to be just too much for him.

With a sniffle, Virgil left the group and walked over to the two dancing Sides. To his surprise, they both held out a hand to him and let him sandwich himself between them. Feeling warm and comfortable by their presence, and by the music, Virgil smiled and began to sway in their embrace.

Patton pulled out his phone to record the three dancing sides, but Thomas decided enough was enough and he ducked out. Roman soon followed him, and then Patton did as well when he had enough footage. Logan once again set the music on a temporary loop and then ducked out as well.

Even after the music stopped, the three Sides continued to hold each other.


End file.
